Red Riding hood 2 Black moon
by mybooklist1
Summary: what happens after Peter leaves Valerie on her own, how will she explain what happened,will she find new love now Peter is gone or will she wait for him?
1. Chapter 1, Back Home

Chapter 1: Back "home"

After Peter left me on one side of the silver river, I walked back to the village, almost all of them were gathered close to the entrance, and Henry was among them, he was talking to my mother, she made a gesture pointing in the direction I was and Henry turned, he ran toward me and putted me in an embrace, I felt nothing for Henry, but I couldn't help feeling comfortable in his embrace. People were staring at us, whispering, it seemed that now I was the center of attention, just as my sister used to be, just that I was because of the wrong reasons.

"Where were you? The wolf is still out there, on its human form, but it's still out there" he said looking at me half mad half relived. I realize I didn't think at all about what happened, my father was dead, and Peter left God knows where, I couldn't tell this to anyone, Peter was right, they would hang me if they realized I was the daughter of the wolf, even mother would be involved. But how was I supposed to explain the disappearance of both?

"I went to look for Peter" I lied I saw hurt in Henry's eyes; he was still in love with me, after all that happened.

"Where is he?" he asked with a bitter tone in his voice.

"I couldn't find him, I think he is not coming back" I said the last part more to myself than for him to hear, I don't think he was going to be able to control it, at least not without help, but he left f=before I could make any suggestions about going with him.

"I'm sorry Valerie" Henry said, looking at me, he was really sad, that was one of the things that make me want to love him. I knew he hated Peter but still he couldn't enjoy the fact he was probably gone for good just because I was heartbroken about it.

"Go get some rest, Suzette really needs you right now" he said wiping a tear from my face with his right hand; I hadn't even realized I was crying, I walked toward my mom leaving Henry behind. She threw herself in my arms. "I thought I had lost you too" she said crying

"I'm okay mom "I whispered smelling her hair that was a habit I had since I was a little girl. Mom was going to be devastated when she realized Cesaire wasn't coming back.

The months went by and the village started to loosen up a little, I could tell they didn't walk around scared anymore. They still left sacrifices for a while every full moon, but after realizing nothing happened, people stopped doing it. For all of them those were good news, but not for me, to me that only meant that Peter wasn't in this land, maybe something had happened to him; maybe he was never coming back.

I was sitting on the porch thinking when I saw Henry coming at me. I hadn't talked to him lately, but the past few months we became really close. He was wearing a silver armor which was probably made by him, but I didn't understand why he was wearing it.

"Hello Valerie" he said smiling sweetly "I came to say goodbye"

I couldn't help the sad feeling that came throw my body, but I tried to hide it, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about my feelings for him, when not even I knew what they were.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking at the floor, afraid that if he looked into my eyes he would read me.

"The wolf isn't a treat to us anymore, but there are wars outside this walls and with my father gone I have to look out for the village" he said in a very serious tone.

"You are leaving me too…"the words came out before I even realized what I had just said, I wanted to hit my head to the wooden floor of porch so badly, I was used to not let people know how I really felt, and I had just exposed myself to this person who after all that had happened was still a stranger to me in some levels.

Henry took my face in one of his hands so I would look at him, I would see hurt and confusion in his eyes. His face was red and I realized that he didn't know what to do with this new information I had given him.

"I love you so much Valerie, and I want to stay here for you, wait until you are ready, but I _have_ to go, thanks to you I am brave now and I want to protect any future I may have here, with you…"he said hugging me tide. Tears starting falling down my eyes, I hated myself for not deserving this man who loved me so much, and now he was leaving, exposing himself to the danger. What if he didn't come back either.

"I want you to have this" he said handing me the silver bracelet he gave me almost a year ago for our engagement. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I never cried in front of people but he leaving was something I wasn't prepared for. I took the bracelet and putted on, when I looked at him I could see he was struggling, he didn't want to leave.

He kissed my forehead and without saying anything else, he left. I saw him ride his horse out of the village and then disappearing into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2, lost in darkness

Chapter 2: Lost into the darkness

For the first time, I felt completely alone, my friends were now afraid of me even after all the time that had passed and my mother wasn t as she used to be, she still hoped father would come back, I was alone and being in that village didn t feel right anymore, grandmothers house was mine now, I could go there, until Peter came back. I walked to the little house placed in the forest, it was quiet there, peaceful. I was glad I was here, I couldn t take people s stares anymore and now that Henry was gone to I had no one to rely on. Tonight was a full moon, this was torture for me, I looked at the moon and wondered where could Peter be, would he come back? That s when I heard it, a howl it was so loud and strong it made me shiver. The animal that emitted it was obviously far, and it was a wolf. Something inside of me knew it was Peter .I wanted to go look for him wonder around the forest until I found him but I knew I should wait. I said I would wait I whispered to myself. If it is him he will come for me.

I had to go to the village at least ones a week, to get food, water and visit my mother, I could see she was improving, finally she was accepting Father wasn t coming back.  
>After staying at home for a while talking to mom about the events of the week I went to the markets, there were some girls whispering in a circle, probably gossiping I used to do that but now everything seemed so, pointless I walked toward the vegetables and grabber some stuff, but I wasn t paying attention to that, I couldn t help but wanting to hear what they were saying. I don t think so; he is still in love with her remember? Said the tall one with red hair I m telling you he wants me, plus that girl doesn t even loves him back he will get over it, he isn t stupid said a blond girl I think was named Heather. My heart raced I already knew Henry was still in love with me but the thought of him not wanting me anymore scared me, It wasn t because I liked being wanted or anything, it was just that if he got tired, he would get tired of me, and again I would have no one. But I didn t know how to keep him interested; maybe I could give him a chance?<br>It was getting dark now and I had to get back to grandma s house, on my way back, I thought more about what those girls said, I knew my feelings for Henry had changed the last few months but I couldn t love him, want him, as I did with Peter. But maybe I could keep him around long enough to give me to make it so. He dint know my feelings for him were changing, that was good news and maybe it would give him hope, it gave me hope too, after all if Peter had never existed Henry would have been my choice and it had been too long now. Peter wasn t coming back, It hurts me to think about it but only God knows what happened to him and I couldn t grow old waiting for him A couple of days passed and the news Henry was coming back spread, everybody had a big party to receive him, I wasn t so much about parties but I had to be there when he came back, I was going to tell him I felt different about him now. It was decided.  
>It was almost 8:00 pm here was music, and alcohol girls dancing in their best dresses and I could see Heather staring at me a couple of times as she danced with her friends, she was wearing a blue dress with white flowers all over it, she looked beautiful, and I must admit it did bothered me a little. He is coming a male voice yelled from the outside of the walls of the village. Instantly I heard horses In the distance, and not too long after a chocolate fine horse appeared from the darkness of the woods taking its form, and mounting it was Henry, with his blond short hair, he was bigger now, he was wearing a white silk shirt and his muscles were visible throw it. People started cheering and clapping I just stood there looking at him, waiting for him to meet my gaze, I was going to tell him this thing that was probably going to change how we both looked at each other, this moment, was going to be the last time he looked at me sad and angry at himself for loving someone who (he though) could never love him back. Finally he looked my way, he was smiling at the crowd his face burning red from embarrassment and he stopped to look deep into my eyes, this time I looked at him differently than usually, I tried to let him know without words what I would later say. He examined my eyes confused, not recognizing what he was seen and then I smiled, a warm inviting smile and before I could see his reaction I turned around and started walking to my shack, I knew that as soon as he could, he would follow. I was going to tell him but we had to be alone. As I entered the little wood house I started thinking about what his reaction would be. Maybe it was too late, after all 4 months had passed since he left what if he meets someone? What if he thought about Heather?<br>Nock nock! I heard hot deep voice outside my door he always did that, instead of knocking he made the sound at least his personality was intact, I though. A little afraid of what would happened next I opened the door, he was standing there with a big smile on his face, but the moment he saw the look I had he got serious I probably looked awful.  
>What s wrong? Henry said coming in and closing the door, I loved how he was so concerned for me I-I need to talk to you I hesitated looking down, I felt embarrassed I didn t like talking about my feelings how was I supposed to start.<br>Okay he said almost in a whisper, his expression very serious and his eyes pearsing on mine, trying to see what I was about to say.  
>I missed you I whispered looking down again, I felt embarrassed but I forced myself to look up, see his reaction to that, If it was indifferent I would leave it there, I didn t want to make a fool out of myself more than I already had. He looked surprised and a flash of emotions went throw his eyes. He smiled and looked at me with what seemed like confusion but in a flash it clear and changed into what seemed like desire? He closed the space between us and said you did? his voice was different now it was lower and deeper It make me tremble, I dint know this side of him, he was always so polite so serious but now he looked dangerous and exiting.<br>Yeah I said taking two steps back trying to lower the sexual tension between us that I didn t know existed. 


End file.
